


Sekaiichi Hatsukoi - La Última Barrera (Español)

by KaitoTakeshi



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys' Love, Español | Spanish, Gay, Gay Character, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoTakeshi/pseuds/KaitoTakeshi
Summary: Un día más en la vida de Ritsu Onodera, que se ve truncado por un terrible suceso: ¿Qué le ha pasado a Takano-san? Ritsu aún tiene mucho que decirle, y sobre todo mucho que aclararse a sí mismo. Pero... ¿y si no vuelve a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo? ¿Deberá enfrentarse a perderle de nuevo, esta vez de forma definitiva?Una historia de sufrimiento, amor y autoconomiento en la que nuestro protagonista descubrirá como, de todas las barreras que levantó tras aquella traumática experiencia de hace unos años, sólo quedaba una: La última.
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu & Takano Masamune, Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Kudos: 1





	1. Un camino extraño

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está ambientada en el universo de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura y de la editorial Kadokawa Shōten y la revista Emerald. Se sitúa en la línea de tiempo inmediatamente después del número 30 del manga, por lo que es posible que algunas partes no sean comprensibles si no se ha leído hasta ese punto de la historia. Aun así, se ha minimizado el impacto de estas líneas en la trama, por lo que no es imprescindible haber leído el manga para seguirla.

* * *

Ritsu Onodera. 27 años. Editor del Departamento de manga Shoujo Emerald, de la editorial Marukawa. Otro día normal más en mi vida. Salvo por el hecho de que ese día... pude salir muy temprano del trabajo. Apenas eran las 4 de la tarde y, como no quería ir a casa, me detuve a comer en un restaurante. Tal vez fue algo caro, pero aun así lo disfruté. Hacía tiempo que no comía algo tan bueno y, lo mejor, relajado. 

_Que estimulante paseo por el parque, al atardecer. Al fin una tarde libre... Pero no me engaño, la pesadilla volverá a empezar mañana. Los plazos cada vez se acortan más y la fecha límite acecha una vez más amenazante. Pero bueno, no me quejo. Al fin y al cabo, tengo un trabajo y las cosas últimamente van algo mejor con Takano. Aún no hemos hablado en serio sobre nuestra relación, pero aun así... ¡Un momento! ¡¡¿¿Por qué tengo que pensar en Takano-san ahora??!!_

En ese momento sonó mi teléfono. La pantalla decía "Takano-san". Respondí al teléfono muy enojado:

– ¿¡Espías incluso mis pensamientos!? – grité irritado  
– ¡Ah! ¿Así que estabas pensando en mí...? Qué bueno...  
– ¡¡No he dicho eso idiota!!  
– ¿Que estás haciendo? – Preguntó.  
– ¿Qué te importa? Terminé el trabajo.  
– ¡Que molesto!  
– Estoy dando un paseo.  
– ¿Con quién? ¿Cuándo vuelves? ¿Ya comiste? – acribilló Takano a preguntas.  
– Estoy sólo... ya comí y... ¡¡¡EHH, NO ME INTERROGUES!!!  
– Pues si estás haciendo el vago vuelve a la oficina. Necesito que recojas unos papeles muy importantes de mi mesa.  
– ¿Ehh? Pero estoy muy lejos, además ya terminé por hoy y...  
– ¡Onodera! Es una orden... – Y colgó el teléfono.

_Definitivamente voy a asesinarlo... disolveré sus restos en ácido y así nadie se dará cuenta... ¡buahahahahaha!_

Tardé aproximadamente una hora y media en llegar hasta la oficina. Un metro y dos trenes... El sol ya casi había desaparecido y todo empezaba a oscurecerse poco a poco. _No puedo creer que me hiciera regresar... es extremadamente odioso..._

Nunca había llegado al edificio de Marukawa por la puerta trasera. Se accedía por la parte del estacionamiento, tras el edificio principal, pero, a pesar de que vine algunas veces en coche con Takano, siempre tuvimos que dar la vuelta y entrar por el acceso principal. Por la hora que era, el acceso principal ya estaría cerrado, así que debía entrar por detrás.

Ya había oscurecido y había pocas luces encendidas en el edificio. Aunque el estacionamiento tenía poca iluminación, se veía claramente que quedaban pocos automóviles por allí. Todos debían haberse ido ya a casa. Sólo tenía que dar la vuelta al pequeño edificio de la esquina y entrar. Fue justo al doblar la esquina cuando vi a alguien en el camino. Era Kisa, y junto a él había otro chico, algo más alto que él. Levanté la mano para saludarle y de pronto... _¿Está Kisa besando a ese chico...?_ Rápidamente se percataron de que yo estaba allí y se separaron.

– Bueno Kisa, nos vemos luego – Dijo el chico y salió corriendo, pasando a toda velocidad por mi lado.  
– Esto... buenas noches Kisa, ¿To-todavía estás aquí? – Pregunté sin saber muy bien que decir.  
– Hola Ricchan...Sí bueno.... Esto... yo... iba a recoger mis cosas ya para ir a casa, es tarde – Kisa se había puesto completamente rojo. Si mis ojos no me engañaban, ese chico y él acababan de besarse allí mismo – ¿Y tú, que haces de vuelta? ¿No habías salido temprano?  
– Sí... pero Takano-san me obligó a regresar...  
– Ahm, entiendo...

Subimos juntos en el ascensor sin decir absolutamente nada. Era una situación muy incómoda. Eran los 4 pisos habituales, pero ahora parecía que el viaje no se acababa, al igual que en una de esas molestas veces donde Takano me atacaba justo en aquel mismo lugar. Kisa se veía extremadamente nervioso. ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía decirle nada. Cualquier cosa que le dijera no haría sino empeorar la cosa. _El caso es que ese chico me suena de algo... ¿No es aquel chico de la librería Marimo?_ Finalmente, la campana del ascensor anunció que habíamos llegado al piso, y se abrieron las puertas. Kisa salió a toda velocidad y me dejó atrás. En cierto modo podía comprenderle. Yo moriría de la vergüenza si alguien me viera hacer eso con Takano...

Cuando llegué a mi escritorio, Kisa ya casi había recogido todas sus cosas y se ponía la chaqueta. Además, allí estaba Takano...  
– ¡¿EHH?! ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!  
– Trabajo aquí...  
– ¡¡NO QUISE DECIR ESO!! ¡¡¿¿SI ESTABAS AQUÍ POR QUÉ NO ME HAS AVISADO??!! – Vociferé  
– ¿Para qué? – Respondió Takano con desdén mientras Kisa salía a toda velocidad sin despedirse.  
– ¡¡PARA NO TENER QUE VENIR HASTA AQUÍ!! ¡¡PUEDES LLEVARTE TUS PROPIOS DOCUMENTOS!!  
– Ah eso... Bien, tengo unas gestiones que hacer – dijo mientras se ponía su abrigo y cogía su maletín – lleva los documentos a casa. Luego los recogeré.  
– Es muy absurdo tener que venir hasta aquí si tú...  
– Ah y... Onodera... Te recogeré en un par de horas en casa. Esta noche vamos a salir.  
– ¿¿Eh?? No, ¿¿Por qué?? ¿¿A dónde?? – Me inquieté.  
– Es una orden.  
– ¡¡NO PUEDES DARME ORDENES FUERA DEL TRABAJO!!  
– Y no olvides los documentos – Apostilló mientras abandonaba la oficina y me dejaba con la palabra en la boca... una vez más...


	2. Horas difíciles

Al final me apresuré y pude tomar el último tren por los pelos... _Ese idiota de Takano-san... ¿Qué gestiones tendrá que hacer a esta hora?_

– ¡Atención! Llegamos a la próxima estación. Las puertas se abrirán por el lado izquierdó. – Se anunció por megafonía.

Pronto el tren empezó a aminorar la marcha hasta que se detuvo por completo. Salí por la estación y continué subiendo las escaleras para salir del subterráneo _._

_Al final mi tarde libre sólo fue un espejismo... Definitivamente compraré algo de cena en el Mini Market y me relajaré el resto de la noche... ¡Oh! Pero Takano-san dijo... Me pregunto si habrá preparado algo de cena... Bien, entraré despacio y sin hacer ruido, así no me molestará..._

Estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta automática del supermercado cuando sonó mi teléfono. ¿Quién podría ser a esas horas de la noche? Cuando miré la pantalla... _¿Yokozawa-san a esta hora? No puede ser nada bueno. Seguramente cometí algún error. Si es así no escaparé de Takano-san está noche..._

– Buenas noches Yokoz...  
– ¡¡ONODERA!! ¡¡MASAMUNE HA TENIDO UN ACCIDENTE CON EL AUTOMÓVIL!! ¡¡ESTAMOS EN EL HOSPITAL!!

En ese momento el mundo se paró. Sentí como todo mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar de pies a cabeza. _¿Takano-san...?_

– ¿¿QUÉ HA OCURRIDO?? ¿¿CÓMO ESTÁ??  
– ¡Aún no se nada! ¡Está con los médicos y no me dicen nada! ¡Apresúrate y ven en seguida!  
– ¡¡VOY PARA ALLÁ!!

Corrí cuanto pude hasta la parada de Taxi más cercana. Entre jadeos apenas pude explicar al taxista el destino que necesitaba: "HO-HOS-PI-TAL". Él pareció comprenderlo, pues a toda velocidad me llevaba por las calles de la ciudad rumbo al destino. ¿Qué había pasado? Takano debería haberme ido a buscar esa noche. _Sólo espero que esté bien. Takano-san..._

En apenas unos minutos -aunque a mí me parecieron horas- llegamos al hospital. Bajé del taxi con mi bolsa a cuestas y corrí hasta el primer mostrador que encontré. La chica me indicó:

– Observación de Urgencias. Es por esa puerta. Pero no le van a dejar pasar si no es familiar.  
– Gracias señorita

Entré por la puerta ignorando por completo las prohibiciones que estaban escritas y busqué desesperadamente las habitaciones. Finalmente localicé la puerta con un cartel que decía "TAKANO MASAMUNE" y me abalancé sobre ella. Un enfermero me cortó el paso:

– ¡Oiga!¡No puede estar aquí!¡Ese paciente está delicado y no puede recibir visitas más que de familiares!  
– Yo... ¡tengo que entrar! – Respondí.  
– ¿Quién es usted? ¿Es familiar del paciente?  
– Yo... soy... yo...  
– ¡Es su novio! ¡Déjele entrar de una vez! – Dijo una voz autoritaria. Era Yokozawa. _¿Su novio...? ¡Eso no importa ahora!_

Finalmente pude entrar y ver a Takano en la cama. Tenía bastante mal aspecto. Sus brazos y sus piernas estaban casi al completo vendados, dejando ver sólo las manos. Su frente también estaba vendada, y en su cara eran visibles magulladuras y apósitos para cubrir algunas heridas, todo visiblemente empapado de sangre. Sus ojos estaban cerrados e hinchados, tanto que apenas podía reconocerle.

– Yokozawa-san, ¿Como está?  
– No lo sé. Desde que lo trajeron está inconsciente... No me han dicho nada porque no soy pariente suyo... Mi teléfono era el último de su lista de llamadas, por eso me llamaron a mí.

La habitación no era demasiado grande, sólo había una cama y un asiento. Apenas una ventana pequeña, sin posibilidad de apertura, permitía ver el exterior, y un pequeño baño. Takano estaba conectado a un sinfín de aparatos y monitores que emitían suaves pitidos cada cierto tiempo. Una gran cantidad cables salían de su pecho hasta dichos aparatos, mientras unas extrañas máquinas se movían de arriba abajo. La luz era tenue. Y, salvo por el sonido de las máquinas, todo era silencio. Yokozawa se levantó del asiento para cederme el sitio en cuanto llegue y se apoyó contra la pared opuesta, con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados y su habitual semblante serio.

Me acerqué suavemente a Takano para tomarle de la mano con extremo cuidado. No quería hacerle daño. Sus dedos estaban algo hinchados e intenté no apretarle. Sólo necesitaba tocarle por un instante. Comprobar que su cuerpo seguía caliente... y con vida...

– Onodera – reclamó mi atención Yokozawa – Parece que es muy grave... La expresión de los médicos no era muy buena...  
– ¿Crees que él...?  
– ¡Ni lo menciones! – Interrumpió  
– Ri-Ritsu... – murmuró de repente Takano.  
– ¡Takano-san! – Me incorporé rápidamente. Pero Takano seguía inconsciente.  
– No ha parado de decir tu nombre desde que lo trajeron.

Acaricié los dedos de Takano al oír eso. Se debatía entre la vida y la muerte en aquel momento... y aun así su subconsciente seguía pensando en mí...

– Su familia, ¿no vendrá? – Pregunté.  
– Ya sabes cómo es su situación con la familia... Me dijeron que les han avisado. Pero no creo que vengan.

Aquellas palabras de Yokozawa me hicieron reflexionar. _Si yo estuviera en su lugar, ahora mismo tendría a mi lado a mis padres, amigos, a An-chan, y de seguro... a Takano-san..._

– No es justo que en un momento así no tenga a su lado a su familia. – Pensé en voz alta.  
– Ri-Ritsu... – Volvía a murmurar Takano.  
  
Apreté su mano contra mi pecho, como para que notara mi presencia, y dije:  
– Estoy aquí.  
– Idiota... ¿aún no te has percatado de que tú eres su familia? – Interrumpió Yokozawa – En fin... debo irme. Me esperan en casa. Llámame en cuanto sepas algo más, no importa la hora.

Yokozawa se había puesto su abrigo y casi había llegado a la puerta cuando se detuvo:

– ¡Onodera! No le abandones...  
– No lo haré.


	3. Revelaciones

Hacía rato que Yokozawa se había marchado. A solas con Takano, mientras tocaba su mano, fui incapaz de seguir conteniendo la presión, y lloré. _Yo soy su familia..._ Mientras miraba a Takano, entre lágrimas, le hablé:

– Por favor... no me dejes... tengo tantas cosas que decirte aún...

En ese momento, mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas y sujetaba la mano de Takano, se abrió la puerta. Era Kisa. Rápidamente solté a Takano y me limpié las lágrimas como pude, para evitar que me viera.

– ¿Cómo está? Yokozawa acaba de escribirme y he venido tan pronto he podido. – Se disculpó.  
– No muy bien parece... aunque aún no nos han dicho nada todavía. – Le respondí.  
– Ya veo...

No pude decir nada más. Seguramente Kisa me había visto. Pero en ese momento no tenía fuerzas para inventarme ningún tipo de escusa...

– Ricchan... está bien... no tienes esconderte. Puedes cogerle de la mano. Ya lo sé. – Dijo Kisa.  
– ¿Qué?  
– Bueno... creo que ya lo viste hoy. El que haya algo entre dos hombres no resulta algo nuevo para mí... Así que lo que hay entre ustedes dos me resulta bastante evidente...  
– Ri-Ritsu... – Volvió a murmurar Takano, a lo que inconscientemente respondí volviéndole a tomar de la mano.  
– Su... Supongo que ya no tiene caso negarlo ¿no? – Pregunté – ¿Hace cuánto lo sabías?  
– No lo sé, supongo que un tiempo. He trabajado con Takano-san muchos años. Le conozco bien. Ustedes no dijeron nada, así que los respeté. Es mi jefe y tú mi compañero. No es asunto mío después de todo...  
– Ese chico de antes... el de la librería...  
– Yukina. – Precisó Kisa – Es mi novio. Vivimos juntos desde hace unos meses.  
– ¿Cómo?  
– ¿Eh?  
– ¿Cómo lo hacen? ¿Es posible?  
– ¿A qué te refieres?  
– Ambos son hombres adultos, y aun así tienen una relación y viven juntos... ¿es posible que eso funcione? – Pregunté sin miedo  
– ¿Por qué no iba a serlo?  
– Hay muchas complicaciones... – Todas las cuales me preocupaban: Nuestro entorno, nuestro trabajo, el ser adultos ahora, las responsabilidades...  
– Te pregunto yo: ¿Eres feliz cuando estás con Takano-san? – Preguntó Kisa  
– Sí... – Respondí mientras miraba la cara de Takano  
– Entonces, ¿importa algo más?  
– Supongo que no...pero aun así... me asusta...  
– ¿Sabes? Antes de conocer a Yukina pensaba que nunca iba tener un romance de verdad. Tuve muchas relaciones esporádicas y vacías, pero ninguna de verdad hasta que apareció él. – Continuó Kisa.  
– No sé si yo lo entiendo aún...  
– La razón por la que te digo esto es porque he trabajado contigo. Sé cómo interpretas cada escena romántica de nuestros mangas, y sé que siempre buscas una explicación racional a todo. Así que supongo que ahora mismo no te entiendes ni a ti mismo.  
– Así es...  
– Pero te diré algo. Si el amor pudiera explicarse de forma racional... no sería el sentimiento más fuerte de todos.

En ese momento me di al fin cuenta de que sólo intentaba engañarme a mí mismo... Por 10 años intenté levantar cuantas barreras pude para convencerme de que todo lo que viví con Takano en el pasado estuvo mal. Intentando convencerme de que amar a alguien no era correcto, ni era para mí. _Desde que volvimos a encontrarnos él ha ido derribando una a una todas mis barreras._ _Ahora, incluso un Takano al borde de la muerte, es capaz de seguir derribándolas._

Estuvimos un rato en silencio mientras yo observaba a Takano. _Hay tanto que quiero decirte. Ahora estoy preparado. Por favor, dame la oportunidad de hablarte de nuevo. Necesito que lo escuches... No puedes irte sin decírtelo..._

Tras unos minutos, Kisa pregunto:

– Ricchan, ¿has cenado?  
– Eh... no... no me dio tiempo cuando recibí la llamada.  
– Bien, ve entonces. Yo me quedo con él.  
– ¡No! No me separaré de él – Dije mientras apretaba la mano de Takano.  
– No seas idiota, ya sabes cuánto le irrita que no tengas en orden tus comidas... No te preocupes... ve. Yo cuidaré de él.  
– ¿De verdad?  
– ¡Vamos, ve!  
– Bien... volveré enseguida.

Me levanté, tomé mi cartera de la bolsa y me dirigí a la puerta, deteniéndome antes de salir:

– Kisa...  
– ¿Sí?  
– Gracias... por todo...  
– ¡Me debes una Ricchan!

Él me dirigió una sincera sonrisa y continué mi camino. Di un par de vueltas por el hospital sin saber muy bien a donde iba. No podía concentrarme. Sólo podía pensar en las heridas de Takano... y en cuanto dolor sentía yo mismo... una punzada en el pecho que no me permitía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él. Apoyado contra una pared, tomé aire lentamente. _No puedo derrumbarme, Debo tener fuerzas por Takano... Necesito reponerme y estar ahí para él... No lo abandonaré... No esta vez..._

Tome un sándwich y un té Oolong en la cafetería. Para la hora que era, había mucha gente, pero aun así yo me sentía tan sólo allí... como si el lugar estuviera completamente vacío. No era una situación nueva para mí. Era el mismo vacío que sentí cuando Senpai desapareció de mi vida hacía más de 10 años... _No quiero volver a pasar por eso... Takano-san... ¡Lucha!_


	4. Prepararse para lo peor

Apenas pude terminar la cena por el intenso dolor de mi estómago, así que deseché lo que quedaba de ella y me dirigí de nuevo a la habitación de Takano. El pasillo estaba ahora vacío, y habían apagado las luces. Supuse que debía ser casi medianoche. Ya había colocado mi mano sobre el picaporte cuando alguien apareció por el pasillo llamándome.

– ¡Disculpe! – Era un médico. Por su aspecto parecía ser bastante joven. Era alto, con el pelo negro y mirada amable. Me recordaba un poco a Takano.  
– ¿Es usted la pareja de Takano Masamune? – Preguntó  
– ¿Eh? Yo... esto... sí – No me acostumbraba a dar esa respuesta aún ya que, después de todo, eso no se había hecho oficial en ningún momento. Pero era la única forma de permanecer junto a él.  
– Soy el Doctor Kusama Nowaki.  
– ¿Es usted el médico de Takano-san?  
– Bueno, por lo general soy pediatra, pero estoy este mes en turno aquí, y sigo su caso. ¿Tiene un minuto?  
– Sí, claro.

Volví a cerrar la puerta de la habitación y me quedé en el pasillo con el médico, apoyándome en la pared contigua para poder ver a Takano a través del cristal de la puerta. Kisa seguía dentro con él, como prometió. El médico comenzó a explicar:

– Verá, quería comentarle la situación de su pareja. – Empezó a decir en tono serio mientras yo le prestaba total atención – Como se imaginará la situación es bastante grave... El trauma ha sido muy grande. Parece ser que el accidente en sí ha sido muy aparatoso y... no le voy a engañar... es muy posible que Takano-san no lo supere.

A cada palabra que el doctor decía, el dolor en mi pecho se incrementaba, aumentando la presión que de por sí ya sentía. Sus palabras, aunque amables, me iban desgarrando poco a poco.

– Las próximas horas son críticas. – Continuó el Doctor – Nos preocupa especialmente su bazo. Ha sido muy dañado y es muy posible que termine rompiéndose. Es algo habitual en este tipo de traumas y, en ese caso, tendríamos que intervenir de urgencia para evitar un sangrado masivo. Es por eso que debería estar preparado para lo peor...  
– Entiendo...  
– Pasaré a visitarles dos veces al día. El equipo de Enfermeros está a su disposición y se encargará de mantener la medicación de Takano-san. Haremos cuanto podamos por salvar la vida de su pareja.  
– Gracias Doctor...  
– Ah y una cosa más... – comentó el Doctor – No es que sea realmente importante ahora, pero...

En ese momento, llegó Hatori, bastante alterado:  
– ¡Onodera! ¡Acabo de enterarme! ¡He venido en cuanto he podido! ¿Cómo está Takano-san?  
– Hola Hatori. Justo ahora estaba hablando con el médico, dame un segundo. Disculpe Doctor, por favor continúe.  
– Oh, no... no es nada. No se preocupe. Pasaré luego a examinar a Takano-san. – Se disculpó el doctor antes de marcharse.

Con un gesto, le indiqué a Hatori que entráramos en la habitación. Kisa saludó a Hatori:

– Hola Tori. ¿recibiste mi mensaje?  
– Sí, y también uno de Yokozawa-san.  
– ¿Y cómo has entrado tan tarde? – Pregunté.  
– Tengo contactos en el hospital. – Explicó Hatori.  
– Ricchan, vi al doctor hablando contigo ¿qué dijo? – Preguntó Kisa.

Entonces les expliqué cual había sido el diagnóstico que indicó el doctor y el riesgo que había. Hatori preguntó:

– ¿Te quedarás con él esta noche Onodera?  
– Sí, aunque mañana a primera hora estaré en la oficina.  
– ¡De ningún modo! – Exclamó Kisa  
– Pero... ¡tengo que terminar de organizar aún encuestas! ¡Y llamar a los autores para organizar fechas de manuscritos!  
– No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo. Quédate con él estos días. – añadió Hatori.  
– Nosotros te cubrimos – Añadió Kisa.  
– Gra... gracias, chicos...

En ese momento, Takano volvió a murmurar:

– Ritsu...

Y de nuevo tomé la mano de Takano. De alguna forma no me importó si Hatori lo veía. Takano me necesitaba, así que lo hice.

Pasado un rato, de seguro ya de madrugada, Hatori y Kisa se retiraron. Volví a agradecerles que me cubrieran en la mañana y los despedí en la puerta. De nuevo regresé junto a Takano-san y me senté de nuevo en el sillón, a su lado, mientras escribía un mensaje a Yokozawa explicándole la situación que el médico me describió. Luego mire a Takano:

– Ritsu... – volvió a murmurar.

Me levanté y me acerqué a él, sentándome en el borde de la cama. Entonces le acaricié el pelo y le dije:

– Estoy aquí, a tu lado...


	5. En el momento adecuado

Poco a poco, el sueño me iba rindiendo en el sillón de la habitación hasta que finalmente, mientras sujetaba la mano de Takano... caí en la oscuridad.

_Takano entraba en el ascensor con su maletín en la espalda:_

_– Volveré a hacerte decir que me amas. – Afirmó con seguridad._

_Todo se puso borroso, y de nuevo la imagen de Takano frente a mí, sujetándome por los hombros:_

_– ¿Cuánto más tengo amarte para que me dejes estar contigo?_

_La imagen volvía a desvanecerse una y otra vez... y en la oscuridad:_

_– Ritsu... te amo._

Me desperté sobresaltado. Miré a mi lado y vi a Takano inconsciente, tal y como lo había dejado hacía unas horas. ¿Un sueño? No es que no hubiera soñado antes con Takano, pero siempre había sido con el Takano de la secundaria, y nunca con el actual. ¿Significaba algo? De pronto caí en la cuenta de que había alguien al otro lado de la cama. Sujetaba un porta documentos, y escribía algo en él mientras comprobaba los aparatos conectados a Takano.

– ¡Doctor Nowaki! ¡No le había visto!  
– Perdón, no quise despertarle, señor...  
– Oh, ¡disculpe! Antes no le dije mi nombre. Soy Onodera Ritsu. ¿Cómo ve a Takano-san?  
– Por el momento sin cambios. Y usted, ¿cómo se encuentra?  
– ¿Yo? Bueno... supongo que todo lo bien que se puede encontrar alguien en esta situación...  
– Ya veo... – Dijo mientras seguía tomando notas – ¿Entonces su nombre de pila es Ritsu verdad?  
– ¿Eh? Sí...  
– "R"... bien, bien... y el de su pareja, Masamune ¿cierto? – Continuó.  
– Sí, así es.  
– "M", pues...

_Qué doctor tan enigmático. ¿Por qué hace esas preguntas? ¿Acaso sucede algo más que no me quiere decir?_

– ¡Ah Doctor! Antes iba a decir algo más ¿no es cierto? En el pasillo. – Recordé de pronto.  
– Eh... sí bueno... yo... – Titubeaba el doctor – No es algo médicamente relevante... y seguramente no es asunto mío, pero... su chico llevaba algo encima cuando lo trajeron. Así que supongo que es usted quien debe tenerlo.

No entendía muy bien a que se refería el doctor. ¿Takano llevaba algo? En ese momento el Doctor tomó algo de su bolsillo y lo depositó en la mesa auxiliar que se encontraba a los pies de la cama.

– Se lo dejo aquí. Volveré por la mañana. Descanse un poco, aún es temprano. – Y abandonó la habitación.

Me acerqué a la mesita para comprobar el objeto que el Doctor había dejado allí. _¿Qué es?_ Era una cajita negra, de madera. No debía tener más de 5cm de alto y otros tantos de ancho. Tenía una pequeña bisagra de latón en la parte posterior, y en la parte frontal un extraño cierre; Un pétalo de flor de cerezo esmaltado. _¿Qué es esto? Es de Takano-san... No debería abrirlo, pero... el doctor dijo que es algo que debería tener yo... ¿por qué?_

Tome la caja y, sin éxito, intente abrirla presionando hacía arriba el cierre. _No se abre... que torpe soy... si sigo así lo acabaré rompiendo..._ Finalmente, en lugar de abrirse hacia arriba, el cierre se desplazó un poco hacia un lado y comprendí que el mecanismo funcionaba girando el pétalo. Lo giré y al fin pude descubrir la tapa. 

Dentro, apoyado sobre una base acolchada de terciopelo blanco había un anillo dorado. _¿Qué rayos...?_ Con la luz de los instrumentos de la habitación pude darme cuenta de que había una inscripción. Lo saqué del embalaje y lo acerqué a mi para poder leer mejor, observando el grabado que decía:

"M ~ R, Sekaiichi hatsukoi"   
[Literalmente: " _M_ _~ R, El primer amor del mundo"]_

Enseguida miré a Takano y no pude evitar volver a romper a llorar. _¿Esta era la gestión que ibas a hacer hoy? ¿Habías preparado esto para mí? Entonces... todo esto... ¿ha pasado por mi culpa...?_

_No... no quiero tomarlo así... no lo haré... tendrás que dármelo tú... en el momento que tú elijas..._

Guardé la caja y me dirigí de nuevo a Takano, tomándole otra vez la mano:

– Por favor... no me dejes... No puedo perderte de nuevo... No para siempre... ¡Agr! ¡¿Por qué ahora que no me puedes oír soy capaz de decir todo esto sin problemas?! Que idiota soy...

_Takano-san... espero que... de alguna forma... hayas podido oírlo..._


	6. Un secreto a voces

El doctor volvió a pasar por la mañana temprano. Empezaban a entrar los primeros rayos de luz por la ventana. Era un radiante nuevo día, pero para mí, sólo eran horas que poco a poco iban consumiendo la confianza que tenía en que Takano se recuperase. Mi mano estaba entumecida de tomar la suya durante toda la noche, pero aun así, seguía agarrándole.

El médico continuó comprobando los monitores, auscultando a Takano y chequeando sus papeles. La cosa parecía no ir muy bien... pese a que la hinchazón de su cara había bajado considerablemente, la inflamación del bazo no remitía... y el tiempo se agotaba. La medicación apenas hacía efecto, y Takano no conseguía recuperar la consciencia. Mientras el Doctor me explicaba la situación, mi esperanza se iba agotando con cada una de sus palabras... _A pesar de todo... seguiré a tu lado pase lo que pase. Hasta el final._

La mañana continuó sin cambios. A medida que las horas avanzaban podía ver como la actividad en el pasillo se iba incrementando. El ir y venir de sanitarios y pacientes era cada vez más acentuado. Tal vez alguien viniera a visitar a Takano. Quizá tenía algún familiar que sí viniera a verlo. Alguien a quien yo no conociera y tuviera buena relación con él... No sabía mucho de su familia, al fin y al cabo. Pero no vino nadie. 

No había podido dormir demasiado. Me inquietaba el sonido de los aparatos que había, y el sillón no era demasiado cómodo. Aun así, estaba junto a él, y eso me tranquilizaba. Dormitaba en el asiento hasta que noté que alguien entraba. De nuevo eran Hatori y Kisa. Junto a ellos, venía también Mino, por lo que solté, una vez más, la mano de Takano.

– Hola ¿Qué tal habéis pasado la noche? – Preguntó Hatori.  
– Bueno... sin cambios. Pero parece que Takano-san no está respondiendo a la medicación...

Mino se acercó a mí, y mientras levantaba la mirada para verle, me dedicó una sonrisa y me toco el hombro y dijo:

– Tranquilo, sabes que dará lo mejor de sí.  
– Sí... claro. – Afirmé – ¿Cómo es que estáis los tres aquí?  
– Bueno, en la editorial todos lo saben ya. La noticia no ha tardado en recorrer hasta el último departamento. – Comenzó a decir Hatori.  
– ¡Sí! Todos querían venir a verle, pero el Oso Gruñón se encargó de ir departamento por departamento amenazando a todo el que se atreviera a venir a molestar. – Continuó Kisa

Los 4 reímos al oír eso. Eso era típico de Yokozawa después de todo, y yo agradecí algo que pudiera arrancarme una sonrisa en ese momento.

– Hemos aprovechado la hora del almuerzo para venir. – Continuó diciendo Mino – Y... me temo que tenemos una mala noticia...  
– ¿Ocurrió algo? – Me preocupé  
– Isaka-san... él viene de camino. – Anunció Kisa.

Antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar, la puerta se abrió y Isaka y su secretario entraron.

– ¡Bien, bien! ¿Por qué tanto alboroto aquí? – Saludó Isaka.  
– Buenos días – Saludamos los cuatro  
– ¿Así que esto es todo? He visto peores cosas al final de algunas reuniones... – Dijo con su habitual sarcasmo.  
– ¡Ryūichirō, ya basta! – Ordenó su secretario, Asahina.  
– ¡Que aburridos...! – Se lamentó Isaka.  
– Chicos, ¿Qué han dicho los médicos? – Se interesó Asahina.

Les expliqué lo que había dicho el médico y como no estaba evolucionando como debería. Entonces la atmósfera se puso más seria, incluso para Isaka. En ese momento, y para mi total desconcierto, Takano volvió a murmurar:

– Ritsu...

Entre risa nerviosa, intente poner alguna excusa para disimular. _Delante de todos mis compañeros y el director de la editorial... me voy a morir de la vergüenza..._ :

– ¡Ja ja ja!... pa-parece que incluso así... él debe estar asignándome trabajos nuevos... ¡ja ja ja!

Pero nadie se reía. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Isaka dijo:

– No importa lo que tengan que hacer. Si necesitan días libres pueden tomarlo todos ustedes. Sobre todo, tú Onodera.  
– ¿Ehh? ¿Y-Yo? ¿Por qué so-sobre todo yo? – Pregunté inquieto

Y de nuevo Takano volvía a la carga:

– Ri... Ritsu...  
– ¡ja ja ja! Otra vez... él... – Me excuse mientras pensaba: _¡¡Ya cállate!! ¡¡No sigas diciendo mi nombre ahora!!_  
– Bueno... Es lógico que en una situación así llame a su pareja ¿no? – Dijo Isaka  
– ¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!! ¿¿Qué está diciendo?? ¡No! ¡No! ¡Takano-san y yo no...!  
– Onodera, – interrumpió Hatori – tranquilo. Todos lo sabemos.  
– ¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!! ¡Pero ustedes...! ¿¿CÓMO?  
– Bueno... – Continuó Kisa, levantando el dedo para precisar lo que iba a decir, en una pose muy teatrera – ¡Somos editores de manga Shoujo! ¡Olemos el amor a un kilómetro!

Entonces, mirando a Isaka, casi temblando de la vergüenza dije:

– ¡¡¿¿Y QUE HAN HECHO??!! ¡¡¿¿HAN REPARTIDO UNA NOTA EN LA EDITORIAL HASTA LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR??!!  
– Oh yo... bueno... – Se excusó riendo Isaka – es que soy muy perceptivo para estas cosas, jejeje  
– ¡Ja! – Exclamó Asahina desafiante mientras Isaka le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

No sabía dónde meterme del bochorno... pero a la vez sentí un poco de alivio. ¿Significaba eso que todas esas personas lo sabían y lo aceptaban? ¿No sería un problema entonces para el trabajo? _Parece que...después de todo... él único que todavía no lo sabía... era yo..._


	7. Te lo encargo

Éramos ya 6 personas en aquella habitación tan pequeña. Demasiados... y seguro una molestia para Takano. Deseaba que se fueran, pero al fin y al cabo habían venido para interesarse por él... y yo no era nadie para pedirles que se marcharan.

– ¡Hey, todos ustedes! ¡Su tiempo de descanso ha terminado! ¡Regresen ya! – Era la voz de Yokozawa, que acababa de llegar.  
– ¡Oh! ¡El Oso Gruñón ya está aquí! ¡Todos a cubierto! – Bromeó Isaka  
– ¿Cómo ha dicho? – Gruñó Yokozawa mientras los empujaba a todos fuera de allí.  
– ¡Gracias por venir! – Agradecí mientras eran empujados hacia el exterior.

Yokozawa volvió a entrar, se quitó el abrigo y se apoyó en la pared.

– ¿No saben que no se admiten más de dos acompañantes por cada paciente? ¡Que molestos!  
– Bueno... vinieron a interesarse por él. – Los escusé  
– Ya veo... ¿Cómo está Masamune? ¿has vuelto a hablar con el médico?  
– Sí... pero Takano-san no mejora...  
– Entiendo...  
– Se... sé que él es fuerte... pero no sé qué hacer para ayudarle.  
– Sólo quédate con él.  
– Sí... – Dije mientras volvía a tomar la mano de Takano.  
– Supongo que necesitarás ropa limpia. ¿quieres que venga esta tarde y me quede con él? Así podrás ir a tu apartamento y preparar alguna maleta con ropa para estos días. Si te vas a quedar aquí, deberás tener equipamiento. Hay una ducha en ese baño, los acompañantes pueden usarlas.  
– Oh, gracias Yokozawa-san. Le prometo que no tardaré.  
– Bien... ahora debo regresar. Sólo vine para espantar a esos tan molestos y ver cómo estaba Masamune. Regresaré en la tarde. Llámame si hay algún cambio. – Dijo Yokozawa mientras se ponía de nuevo el abrigo.  
– Claro.

Yokozawa ya se había levantado para marcharse cuando lo detuve:

– Yokozawa-san, espera...  
– ¿Qué ocurre? – Se volvió.  
– Ta... Takano-san llevaba esto cuando lo trajeron...

Saqué de mi bolsillo la cajita negra y se la di. Él la tomó y, sin apenas dificultad, la abrió. _¿Eh? ¿Por qué rayos la ha podido abrir más fácilmente que yo? Me molesta... ¿Tal vez él ya lo sabía? Quizá Takano-san ya se lo había contado. Son amigos después de todo..._

Yokozawa abrió sus ojos con expresión de sorpresa, con lo cual quedó claro que no estaba al tanto de las intenciones de Takano. Antes de pudiera decir nada, y con gran rubor, yo continué:

– Esto... parece que Takano-san quería dármelo...el Doctor me lo entregó, pero... yo no... no quiero que sea así... Por eso... ¡por favor, guárdelo por él!

Yokozawa recuperó su semblante serio y cerro la caja, antes de llevarla a su bolsillo:

– Muy bien, pero... – Dijo mientras abría la puerta – ¡Onodera! Esta vez no le falles.

Negué con la cabeza con decisión y se marchó.

Esa tarde Yokozawa se quedó al cargo de Takano mientras regresé a casa en Taxi. No había vuelto desde hacía dos días y, como de costumbre, toda mi ropa estaba esparcida por todas partes en mi apartamento. Mientras revolvía todo para elegir la ropa que me llevaría algo cayó al suelo.

Era la llave del apartamento de Takano. Entonces caí en la cuenta. _Tal vez él necesitará ropa también cuando despierte. Oh pero que idiota... ¿y si Takano-san no despierta? No, no puedo pensar así. Aun así, la llevaré._

De modo que, tan pronto terminé de preparar mi ropa en mi maleta, me dirigí al apartamento de Takano y abrí con la llave que él me había dado hacía un tiempo. Como de costumbre, su casa estaba bien ordenada y limpia. Podía sentir su aroma, el olor de Takano. Nunca había llegado a tocar sus cosas sin su permiso, y al abrir sus cajones, me sentía de alguna forma como si estuviera haciendo algo más íntimo. Toda su ropa estaba bien ordenada y doblada. Él era muy cuidadoso con todo eso, y eso se notaba.

Terminé tan pronto me fue posible y, cargado con ambas maletas, tomé de nuevo otro taxi al hospital. Cuando llegué, Yokozawa salía del baño de la habitación con las mangas recogidas.

– Tienes la ducha preparada y caliente. Me quedaré hasta que termines.  
– Oh, muy agradecido Yokozawa-san. Siento las molestias. – Agradecí.  
– No es nada...

Una vez que entré en el baño y cerré la puerta, preparé mi ropa y la dejé junto al lavabo. Me desnudé y por fin entré en la ducha. El agua estaba caliente y caía por mi cuerpo, resultando una sensación de lo más satisfactoria. Era como si mis energías volvieran a recargarse de nuevo... Mientras el agua caía, apoyando mi cabeza contra la pared pensaba... _Han pasado más de 10 años... y por más que me lo propuse... nunca pude llegar a olvidarte... Pero mis sueños ahora ya no son sobre el Senpai de entonces... sino sobre el de ahora... Takano-san..._


	8. Con los mejores deseos

Yokozawa trajo una ensalada y bebida para la cena antes de marcharse. Lo cual agradecí. Nunca pensé que él pudiera llegar tener ese tipo de detalles conmigo pero, después de lo que pasó en el pasado, parecía que él me había aceptado completamente. No es que fuéramos amigos como lo eran Takano y él, pero debo reconocer que había sido de mucha ayuda en esos dos días.

Tras cenar, me puse un poco más cómodo y me coloqué de nuevo en el sillón con las piernas recogidas. Saqué algunos storyboards que tenía pendientes de comprobar y mi lápiz rojo para hacer las anotaciones. El primero de ellos era de Mutou-sensei, y como siempre era un trabajo bastante bueno. La intensidad de los momentos entre los personajes se veía delicadamente suavizada por las viñetas de humor adecuadamente colocadas para aliviar la tensión. Aun así, con mi lápiz rojo, hice algunas pequeñas correcciones. El trabajo de sensei, no obstante, había mejorado mucho... _¿o tal vez es que ahora lo entiendo mejor? De cualquier modo, este será un gran número._

Tras un rato trabajando, retiré los papeles y los volví a guardar en mi bolsa. Notaba como mi cuello se había entumecido, así que me incorporé y lo estiré para para intentar recuperarme. En ese momento entró alguien en la habitación. Llevaba un ramo de flores moradas en la mano. _¿Quién viene tan tarde con flores?_

– Buenas noches. Busco al señor Onodera Ritsu.  
– ¿Eh? Soy yo...  
– Le traigo este encargo para usted y para Takano Masamune.  
– Esto... ¿Quién lo envía?  
– No le puedo decir, pero hay una tarjeta.  
– Oh, muchas gracias.

Me ofreció las flores y tras desear "buenas noches" y "que se recupere pronto", se marchó. _¿De quién son estas flores? Y, ¿Por qué dijo mi nombre también?_

Busqué entre las flores y encontré un sobre. En la parte delantera decía: "Nao Kiyomiya". _¡Oh es de Nao! ¿Nao nos envía flores a los dos?_ Abrí el sobre y dentro había una foto mía. Debía tener unos cuantos años. Yo sonreía bajo el cerezo con la escuela de Inglaterra donde conocí a Nao. _¿Y esta foto? No recuerdo cuando la tomó._ Nao era ya un fotógrafo profesional, y debía conservar fotos de su época de estudiante. Le di la vuelta a la foto, y había algo escrito:

_"He sabido de la situación. Sólo espero que Takano-san se recupere bien y todo pase pronto. Tomé esta foto hace 9 años, cuando al fin, después de tanto tiempo, conseguiste volver a sonreír. Es una de mis fotos favoritas, pero pensé que es mejor que seaTakano-san quien la tenga. Espero que puedas dedicarle muchas más sonrisas como esas a partir de ahora."_ Nao

Leer aquello fue muy conmovedor. A pesar de que yo lo había rechazado, Nao seguía siendo mi amigo, y mandaba aquella foto como regalo para Takano. Después de todo, él siempre lamentó no haber sabido nada de mí aquellos años. No se me ocurría un mejor regalo.

El doctor pasó de nuevo a medianoche, mientras yo leía.

– Buenas noches, ¿Qué tal está?  
– Buenas noches Dr. Nowaki. Sin cambios parece.  
– Ya veo... ¡Oh! Son Ayames, que bonitos.  
– ¿Eh?  
– Las flores.  
– ¡Oh! ¿Ayames? – Pregunté  
– Sí, en el Hanakotoba _[lenguaje de las flores japonés]_ simbolizan las buenas noticias. Algo muy adecuado y necesario aquí.  
– Vaya, no sabía que las flores dijeran tanto.  
– Bueno, es que trabajé como florista mientras estudiaba. –Explicó el doctor.

El médico tomó sus notas como siempre, pero no emitió ningún juicio por el momento.

– Parece que no hay muchos cambios. Sólo podemos seguir esperando. Volveré por la mañana. Si nota que padece dolor o se queja, no dude en comunicarlo al personal para que le administren algún calmante.

El doctor debió ver mis libros y manuscritos encima de la mesa, porque se acercó y continuó diciendo:

– Verá, mi pareja también se dedica a los libros. Es profesor de literatura en la Universidad. Y sé por experiencia que los que se dedican a eso suelen perderse en sus páginas y desatienden sus hábitos. Por eso, ¿Ha cenado ya?  
– Oh, sí. Yo estoy bien. Gracias por su atención Doctor.  
– Bien, bien. Volveré por la mañana entonces. Que tengan muy buenas noches. – Dijo antes de marcharse.

Finalmente, solté el libro que había estado leyendo, doblando con cuidado la esquina superior para marcar la página y apagué la luz.

– Buenas noches, Takano-san. – Dije mientras volvía a tocar su mano.


	9. Sin poder reaccionar

Algo no iba bien. Me despertó un fuerte y agudo pitido. No sabía dónde estaba ni en qué momento. Sólo abrí los ojos. Cuando al fin me ubiqué, algo iba definitivamente mal. Takano parecía muy inquieto y, aunque inconsciente, se movía de un lado a otro, denotando algún tipo de molestia. Respiraba aceleradamente. Las máquinas se habían vuelto locas, emitiendo pitidos de todas clases. Me levanté de un salto, y sin pensarlo pulsé repetidas veces el botón de llamada de emergencia.

– ¡¡Takano-san!! – Intenté tranquilizarle mientras le sujetaba de los hombros.

Rápidamente, salí al pasillo y grité por ayuda tan fuerte como nunca había gritado. Tres sanitarios acudieron a mi petición. Me aparté a un lado, mientras apresuradamente reconocían a Takano. No sabía que era lo que pasaba. Pero parecía ser muy grave. Las lágrimas brotaban sin control por mis ojos mientras observaba la cara de preocupación del personal que lo atendía. En seguida llegó otro médico:

– ¡Su bazo ha debido romperse! ¡¡Si no intervenimos rápido se desangrará!! ¡¡Llévenlo urgentemente al quirófano!! ¡El 3 está libre! – Ordenó mientras desconectaban a Takano de las máquinas y bajaban su cama.

Enseguida desbloquearon la camilla y lo sacaron de la habitación, mientras yo, literalmente, quedé paralizado contra la pared. Uno de los enfermeros se acercó a mí y me tomó de las manos. No podía moverme ni pensar.

– ¡Necesitamos su consentimiento para intervenir! ¡Sólo verbal bastará!  
– ¿Eh? Yo... yo...  
– ¡Por favor!¡No tenemos tiempo!  
– ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

Y salió rápidamente de la habitación. En apenas unos segundos, todo había pasado ante mis ojos sin poder reaccionar. Me encontraba allí sólo, con todos aquellos cables por el suelo, medio a oscuras y sin saber que iba a pasar. Se lo habían llevado... y no podía saber... si volvería a verlo...

Mis manos temblaban, y cómo pude marqué el número de Yokozawa en mi teléfono. Era de madrugada, por lo que tardó un poco en contestar. A cada tono del teléfono, mi respiración se aceleraba. Un pinchazo me atravesaba el pecho, y era totalmente incapaz de controlar el fluir de las lágrimas por mis mejillas.

– ¡¿ONODERA?! ¿¿QUÉ OCURRE?  
– ¡Ta-Takano-san...! ¡Se-se lo llevaron...! ¡Estaba...! ¡yo no podía...! ¡y luego...! – Por más que lo intentaba, no era capaz de encadenar más de dos palabras en la misma frase. El aire me empezaba a faltar. Se lo habían llevado...  
– ¡¡TRANQUILO!! ¡VOY PARA ALLÁ! ¡Kirishima, coge el teléfono!¡Tranquiliza a Onodera, voy a vestirme!  
– Onodera. Soy Kirishima, de Japun, ¿me recuerdas no? Escucha, necesito que te sientes y te tranquilices ¿vale? Todo va a ir bien. – Dijo con voz pausada intentando calmarme.

Como pude, obedecí y me senté.

– Se-sentado – conseguí vocalizar.  
– Bien, ahora respirada lentamente. Hazlo a la vez que yo ¿vale? Inspira profundamente... y ahora expira... a mi ritmo ¿vale? Toma aire... y suéltalo.... Toma aire...

Siguiendo el compás de su respiración pude volver progresivamente a tomar el control de mi cuerpo. Pero aun así estaba muy asustado.

– Muy bien, poco a poco ¿vale?  
– ¡Kirishima, vamos! ¡El taxi ya está en la puerta! – Se escuchó a Yokozawa a través del teléfono.  
– ¡No, no, no! ¡No cuelgues por favor! – Supliqué mientras mis manos temblaban.  
– ¡Eh, Eh! No voy a colgarte ¿vale? Me quedaré contigo hasta que lleguemos.  
– Gra... gracias.  
– Háblame, cuéntame algo de tu trabajo. Lo que sea. Háblame del último manuscrito de Mutou-sensei.  
– ¡Llévenos al hospital!¡Rápido! – Se podía ir a Yokozawa ordenar al taxista.  
– ¡Onodera!¡Onodera! – retomaba mi atención Kirishima – El último trabajo de Mutou-sensei, ¿vale?¿Cómo es?

Poco a poco fui capaz de ir encadenando palabras mientras acompasaba mi respiración con la ayuda de Kirishima. Aun tratando de cosas sin importancia en ese momento, parecía funcionar. Para cuando él y Yokozawa llegaron al hospital aún seguía muy inquieto, pero con control completo de mi cuerpo. Kirishima me tomó de los brazos cuidadosamente y pregunto:

– ¿Te encuentras mejor?  
– Sí... muchas gracias. No he podido con a la presión. Lo siento.  
– No tienes que disculparte, – Interrumpió Yokozawa –He traído agua, toma un poco Onodera. Kirishima, quédate con él, voy a ir a preguntar al puesto de información.

Kirishima se agachó frente a mí y me ofreció la bebida. Mis manos todavía temblaban ligeramente. Tomé la botella y tomé un trago.

– Eso es. Con calma ¿vale? Estamos aquí contigo.  
– Gracias.

Él no dijo nada más, supongo que, para evitar mi nerviosismo, pero recorrió la habitación con la mirada, viendo el desorden que se había provocado en aquel momento. En seguida entró Yokozawa, y Kirishima se levantó. Pude comprobar cómo se hablaban con gran complicidad:

– ¿Cómo está Onodera? ¿Puede hablar?  
– Sí, pero ve despacio Takafumi, aún está algo nervioso.

Takano ya me había contado que ellos tenían algo, pero no sabía que fuera tan serio. Al fin y al cabo, vinieron juntos a esa hora. Debía ser porque ya vivían juntos. Podía notar la compenetración que existía con tan sólo oírlos hablar entre ellos. Una forma en la que yo siempre deseé poder tratar con Takano. Yokozawa se acercó a mí y me habló:

– Están interviniendo a Masamune. No me han podido dar más detalles, pero parece que, en efecto, su bazo se colapsó. Nos dirán algo en cuanto lo sepan ¿vale?  
– Sí – Contesté mientras apoyaba la cabeza entre mis piernas.

_Takano-san...Por favor, lucha... Te necesito de vuelta..._


	10. Lo mejor de mí

Ya hacían casi 2 horas que se llevaron a Takano al quirófano y seguíamos sin noticias. Yokozawa salía y entraba una y otra vez para fumar, mientras Kirishima me seguía vigilando de reojo, pese a que yo ya estaba más calmado. Ahora lo que me invadía era la angustia de no saber nada sobre Takano.

Me levanté de la silla y me acerqué a la ventana. No podía abrirse, porque estaba condenada, pero, aun así, al poder ver el exterior parecía como si pudiera respirar algo de aire. Era de madrugada y las calles estaban oscuras. Se podían ver algunas luces y, bajo ellas, con una ligera iluminación, se apreciaban los cerezos en flor, meciéndose dulcemente con la brisa nocturna. Era ya esa época del año. De algún modo... esas flores y Takano tenían ya una relación especial para mí. Un significado. Ojalá Takano-san pudiera verlo conmigo...

Yokozawa regresaba de fumar otro cigarrillo cuando entró con el Doctor Nowaki. No vestía ropa de quirófano, así que interpreté que él no estaba interviniendo en la operación. Inmediatamente me apresuré a preguntarle:

– Doctor, ¿Qué se sabe?  
– Hola... la cosa no va muy bien... Takano-san sufre de un sangrado grave y les está costando mucho detenerlo. A este paso no podrá aguantar mucho tiempo.

Apreté los puños con fuerza, mientras Yokozawa pateaba la pared.

– Es importante que me presten atención. – Continuó el doctor, y los tres obedecimos – Necesitamos urgentemente sangre.  
– No hay problema, donaré lo que sea. – Me apresuré a contestar.  
– Bien... el problema es que Takano-san tiene el grupo sanguíneo 0-. Sólo un pequeño porcentaje de la población tiene ese grupo, y el hospital no tiene reservas de este tipo ahora mismo. Hemos solicitado varios lotes, pero no llegaran a tiempo. ¿Estarían dispuestos a hacerse la prueba de compatibilidad?

– Por supuesto – Respondí.  
– Claro – Contestó Yokozawa.  
– Yo también. – Añadió Kirishima.  
– En ese caso, por favor, acompáñenme – Pidió el doctor.

Nos apresuramos a salir de la habitación, cuando vi que Yokozawa y Kirishima se detenían por un momento. Miré hacia atrás y no pude evitar oírlos:

– ¿Tú estás bien Takafumi? – Preguntaba Kirishima a Yokozawa, con la mano en su hombro – ¿Y estás seguro de lo de la sangre?  
– Estoy bien Zen. Tú vigílame a Onodera.

Recorrimos un par de pasillos siguiendo al doctor hasta que llegamos a una sala con camillas y cortinillas delimitando varias áreas. El doctor nos explicaba:

– Ahora les tomaran una pequeña muestra de sangre para comprobar su grupo sanguíneo. De cualquier manera, si recuerdan o creen saber que grupo tienen sería bueno saberlo.  
– Yo... no recuerdo... no sabría decirle. – Contesté.  
– Yo soy 0+ – Respondió Yokozawa.  
– Yo tampoco lo recuerdo – Dijo Kirishima, que no paraba de vigilar a Yokozawa.  
– Bien, no se preocupen. De todos modos, vamos a comprobarlo.

El doctor nos dejó a cargo de una enfermera muy amable que nos sentó en tres asientos reclinables adyacentes. Uno a uno fue atándonos una tira de goma alrededor del brazo. Yo fui el primero al que se le extrajo, seguido de Kirishima.

Finalmente, con Yokozawa fue un poco más complicado. Se había remangado la camisa, pero se le veía visiblemente alterado y con sudores. Parecía tener miedo a las agujas, y empezó a temblar al ver que la enfermera se le acercaba. Kirishima se acercó y le tomó la cara con las manos, mientras le pedía que le mirase a los ojos y no se preocupara. Finalmente, no pudo soportar la presión y se desmayó, lo cual facilitó la extracción al personal. Tan pronto tuvo la última muestra, la enfermera se la llevó corriendo.

Con Yokozawa inconsciente en el asiento reclinado, Kirishima y yo nos quedamos esperando en silencio. Él le bajaba con cuidado las mangas de la camisa a Yokozawa mientras reía:

– Menudo "Oso Gruñón" que se desmaya al ver una aguja... Si lo supieran en la Editorial... – Dijo, sacándome a mí también una pequeña sonrisa.  
– Bueno... y cuéntame – Continuó – ¿Qué has decidido cuando todo esto haya pasado?  
– ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunté confundido  
– Yokozawa me contó lo del anillo... no he podido evitar preguntar.  
– Yo... no estoy seguro...  
– ¿No? – Se preocupó.  
– Bueno...yo... sí lo estoy. Es sólo que... no quiero que sea así.

Al fin y al cabo, él y Yokozawa estaban en una situación muy parecida a la nuestra. Ambos eran hombres adultos, que trabajaban en el mismo lugar. Supongo que no hay problema si hablo de esto con Kirishima-san...

– Han pasado muchas cosas desde que volví a encontrarme con Takano-san. – Continué – Y desde entonces he intentado apartar de mi mente lo que siento por él. Él iba a hacer eso y ahora... Si de verdad quiere dármelo, tiene que ser en el momento en que él así lo elija. No voy a tomarlo ahora. Él debe ser quien me lo dé.  
– Entiendo... – Respondió Kirishima.  
– De todas formas... tal vez ya no sea posib...  
– ¡No lo digas! – Interrumpió Kirishima. A lo que inmediatamente le miré. Él me tomó de la mano y continuó – Takano-san necesita de tus fuerzas. No te puedes venir abajo. Da lo mejor de ti.

Sus palabras me reforzaron, por lo que asentí con decisión. En ese momento, Yokozawa despertaba:

– Mmm... ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó desorientado.  
– ¡Ve hacia la luz! – Bromeó Kirishima.  
– ¿Eh? – Dijo confuso Yokozawa.  
– Te desmayaste... debilucho...  
– Cállate idiota. ¿Qué se sabe? – Continuó Yokozawa ya repuesto.  
– Aún nada. Seguimos esperando...


	11. Vacío

Estuvimos esperando unos pocos minutos más en aquella sala. Eran ya altas horas de la madrugada, y Kirishima se quedó dormido en el asiento. No podía culparlo, al fin y al cabo, a diferencia de mí, ellos habían tenido un día de trabajo normal, y mi llamada debió interrumpir su descanso.

Yokozawa se levantó del asiento y fue a hablar con una enfermera. Al poco tiempo regresó con varias mantas. Me ofreció una de ellas y colocó otra delicadamente sobre Kirishima, con visible cariño. El gesto me pareció muy tierno. Yo no era nada bueno con aquel tipo de gestos, pero a él, a pesar de la imagen que siempre mostró, le salía muy natural.

Finalmente, llegó el médico. Traía unos papeles bajo el brazo, y parecía tener mucha prisa. Al entrar, Kirishima se desveló.

– Bien... – comenzó a decir el Doctor mientras revisaba sus papeles – Según los resultados, Kirishima-san y Yokozawa-san no tienen un grupo sanguíneo compatible. Sin embargo, Onodera-san sí lo tiene.  
– ¡Hum! Como no... – Gruñó Yokozawa.  
– ¡Vaya! parece que definitivamente a ustedes les une el destino – Añadió Kirishima mientras yo me sonrojaba.  
– Estoy listo, hágalo – Me apresuré a decir  
– Bueno... no es tan sencillo... – Continuó el Doctor – Antes que nada, es necesario que le informe de que es usted el único donante disponible ahora mismo. Lo cual significa que necesitaremos bastante aporte de sangre por su parte.  
– Lo que sea necesario.  
– Lo que quiero decir – continuó el Doctor – es que esto tiene algunos riesgos. Es muy posible que le ocasione anemia, mareos y puede que se desmaye.  
– No me importa.  
– ¡Onodera! Escucha al doctor – Interrumpió Yokozawa.  
– Es importante que tenga claro esto... Lo habitual en casos de extracción es no llenar por completo una bolsa. En su caso, necesitaremos extraer más de bolsa y media. Por su complexión esto es bastante sangre...  
– Doctor, ¡hágalo! – Insistí.  
– Bien. Lo prepararé todo. Por favor, túmbese en esa camilla.

Obedecí al doctor y me tumbé en la camilla, recogiendo la manga derecha de mi camisa. Yokozawa hizo ademán de levantarse y acercarse, pero Kirishima se lo impidió. No quería que volviera a desmayarse al ver las agujas, lo que causó el enojo de este.

La enfermera preparó los instrumentos, desinfectó mi brazo y me colocó una aguja que estaba conectada a un par de bolsas de plástico transparentes sujetas a la base de la camilla. Poco a poco, las bolsas empezaron a llenarse de sangre. _Aun no sé nada de Takano-san... espero que esté bien. ¿Por qué mi sangre no puede salir más rápidamente?_

No sentí nada especial durante los primeros minutos, además de la esperada presión en el brazo por el pinchazo. Kirishima estaba a mi lado, colocado justo entre mi brazo y la posible mirada de Yokozawa, que hacía todo lo posible por no girar la cabeza hacía mi posición.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó Kirishima  
– Bien. No noto nada en especial – Contesté.  
– Aún es pronto. Queda todavía por extraer – Intervino la enfermera.  
– ¿Sabe algo de Takano-san? – Le pregunté.  
– Lo siento, no estoy al tanto del caso, sólo trabajo en esta sala. – Respondió ella.  
– Oh, gracias de todas formas.

A medida que la primera bolsa se iba llenando empecé a experimentar los primeros mareos. La habitación empezó a dar vueltas, y mi estómago empezó a sentirse molesto.

– Onodera, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Kirishima  
– Me siento un poco... mareado...  
– Cierre los ojos, reducirá un poco la sensación de vértigo – Dijo la enfermera. A lo que obedecí, aunque no parecía servir de mucho...  
– ¡Yokozawa quieres sentarte! – Oí que ordenaba Kirishima.

A medida que la sangre continuaba saliendo, empecé a sentirme desorientado... Los sonidos, mi localización, todo comenzó a desvanecerse. Intenté abrir los ojos y todo lo que podía ver estaba borroso... Sólo escuchaba, algo de fondo, como si estuviera sonando desde el fondo de una habitación:

– Ya casi estamos, aguanta Onodera... aguanta...  
– ¿Senpai? ¿Eres tú? ...Senpai... no te vayas...


	12. Un rayo de luz

Mis ojos se abrieron despacio. El cuerpo pesaba y pude ver unas luces fluorescentes que me iluminaban. _¿Qué lugar es este?_

– ¿Dónde estoy? ¿qué pasó?  
– Tranquilo. Estás bien.  
– ¿Yo... Yokozawa-san?  
– Sí. Soy yo.

Hice un esfuerzo e intenté levantarme, pero noté como alguien me apretaba el pecho y me lo impedía.

– ¡Detente idiota! ¡Tienes un gotero de suero puesto y aún no puedes levantarte!

Miré a mi alrededor. Yokozawa estaba de pie junto a mí. sujetándome para evitar que me levantara. A mi brazo se conectaba un tubo de goma incoloro, y algún líquido transparente desconocido fluía por ellos. Sobre un asiento, un poco más lejos estaba Kirishima, tapado con una manta. Estaba dormido.

– ¿Qué pasó?  
– Te desmayaste mientras te extraían la sangre. Sigues en el hospital. – respondió Yokozawa.  
– ¿La sangre...? ¡Oh! ¡Takano-san! ¿Cómo está? – intenté incorporarme de nuevo.  
– Tranquilo... – contestó, tomándome de los hombros para volver a tumbarme – Él está bien, el Doctor dijo que lo llevaran de vuelta a su habitación en poco tiempo.

Al oír esas palabras noté como el nudo que tenía en mi pecho se aflojaba por fin. Cerré los ojos y dejé caer la cabeza. Que alivio... Takano iba a recuperarse. Al fin podía respirar tranquilo.

– No debes levantarte todavía. El doctor vendrá en un rato a verte y podremos volver a la habitación en cuanto estés recuperado...  
– Yokozawa-san... – Interrumpí – Yo... esto... gracias... por todo...  
– ¿Eh? – Se extrañó – ...De nada...

Nuestra relación no empezó bien... eso estaba claro... Y no sé si el que estuviera allí, a mi lado junto a la camilla, se debía sólo a Takano... pero después de todo, sin él y sin Kirishima yo no hubiera podido afrontar todo lo que había pasado ese día. _El "Oso Gruñón" se ve ahora... aunque sea sólo un poco... menos gruñón..._

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegó el Doctor. Traía algo en la mano.

– Onodera-san, ¿Cómo se encuentra?  
– Estoy bien, Dr. Nowaki. Gracias. ¿Sabe algo de Takano-san?  
– Sí. Hay muy buenas noticias. Superó la operación gracias a la transfusión y se está recuperando. Lo devolveremos en un rato a su habitación para que pueda acompañarle. Aún tendrá que estar varios días en el hospital, pero si todo va bien debería recuperarse pronto. De todas formas, pasaré por la mañana a darle el informe completo, cuando usted esté también recuperado.

Yokozawa y el Doctor me ayudaron a incorporarme en la camilla para poder sentarme. Aún tenía algo de mareo, pero estaba mejor. El doctor sacó algo de la bolsa que traía:

– Le he traído esto de la cafetería. No sé si le gustará el sándwich y el té, pero necesita tomar algo que le ayude a reponerse.  
– Gracias Doctor. Es muy amable – comenté mientras recibía la comida del doctor.

La comida me sentó bien. Y en seguida pude levantarme sin problemas. De inmediato pedí que nos dirigiéramos a la habitación de Takano.

Eran los mismos pasillos por los que horas antes sólo había experimentado miedo y angustia, aunque ahora me parecían algo más confortables. Aún necesitaba desesperadamente volver a verle, pero saber que estaba bien, que se recuperaría, era suficiente para darle un respiro a mi corazón.

Al llegar, Takano no había regresado aún. No obstante, el personal había retirado ya algunas máquinas y, sobre el sillón, había depositadas unas sábanas limpias; Señal de que no tardarían mucho en traerlo. En ese momento Yokozawa, el permanentemente orgulloso Yokozawa, siempre con temple de hierro, se vio superado por las emociones. Como si por un momento hubiera sucumbido a la presión, se desmoronó sobre Kirishima que, como si de un niño se tratará, lo abrazó para reconfortarlo. Había sido demasiada agitación para todos, demasiadas emociones, y necesitábamos un descanso.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió al fin, dejándome ver la base de una cama, que al fin a traía a Takano. La colocaron en la posición correcta y volvieron a colocar algunos de los aparatos para controlar sus constantes. Después, el personal se retiró. La inflamación de su cara había bajado notablemente, y pese a que seguía teniendo múltiples vendajes, parecía como si durmiera plácidamente ahora. Al fin... habían sido seguramente las peores horas de mi vida, pero poder volver a verle allí, de nuevo junto a mí, hacían que esos pocos segundos compensaran todas y cada una de las horas de desasosiego.

Sintiendo de nuevo la mano de Takano, a su lado finalmente, me di cuenta de que los primeros rayos de luz comenzaban a entrar por la ventana. Por fin... después de aquella complicada noche de pesadilla... un nuevo día comenzaba...


	13. En ningún otro lugar

Paso poco tiempo hasta que el Doctor regresó. Parecía muy cansado, pero aun así seguía esbozando una sonrisa. Los tres le pusimos toda nuestra atención.

– Buenos días. – Comenzó – Se que han tenido una noche difícil, de modo que no voy a robarles mucho tiempo. Como ya les comenté, la transfusión funcionó y la operación ha sido un éxito. Sus constantes son estables y la medicación está funcionando bien. Como pueden ver, la inflamación de sus heridas y contusiones se reduce y, aunque pueda ser un poco prematuro decirlo, es posible que despierte cuando pasen los efectos de la anestesia. Deberá permanecer en el hospital un tiempo hasta que podamos darle el alta.

Entonces se volvió hacia a mí y me dijo:

– Necesitará algunos cuidados en casa durante un par de semanas. Necesita mucho reposo, nada de trabajo y mucha tranquilidad.  
– Me haré cargo. – Afirmé.  
– Dieta suave y progresivamente dieta normal. Medicación controlada y por supuesto, nada de tabaco.  
– ¡Hum! Será difícil convencer de eso a Masamune... – Advirtió Yokozawa.  
– Vigilaré que cumpla todas sus órdenes Doctor. – prometí.  
– Bien. Le pondré todo por escrito mañana. Ahora si me disculpan, debo volver a casa. Mi turno terminó hace una hora.  
– Gracias por todo Dr. Nowaki. – Le dije, estrechándole la mano. Después se despidió de todos y se marchó.

Convencí a Yokozawa y Kirishima de que regresaran a casa y descansaran. Podía hacerme cargo yo sólo. Al fin y al cabo, ya estaba con él. Todo iría bien ahora.

– Llámanos si necesitas cualquier cosa. – Se ofreció Yokozawa mientras vestía su abrigo – Hablaré con Isaka-san para que organice varias semanas de baja para ti y para Masamune. Ah, y... Onodera. Si necesitas ayuda para doblegarle avísame.  
– Gracias... Yokozawa...

Todos se habían marchado y el silencio volvió a inundarlo todo. Pero no me importaba, le volvía a tener allí conmigo. Me recosté sobre el sillón, y sin poder evitarlo, me quedé dormido, tan profundamente como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, sujetando todavía la mano de Takano...

No se cuánto tiempo dormí, pero cuando desperté ya caía la tarde. Observé a Takano, que aún seguía dormido. Todo parecía estar bien, y algo sobre la mesa llamó mi atención. Era una bandeja cerrada de comida. Sobre ella había una tarjeta que decía: " _Cena estándar para la pareja de Takano Masamune, a petición del Dr. Nowaki_ ". El Doctor había tenido un último gesto conmigo, lo cual agradecí infinitamente. Comida caliente al fin...

Abrí la bandeja, separé los palillos y comencé a comer. No estaba especialmente delicioso, pero después de todo, cualquier cosa así sabía de maravilla en ese momento. Entonces Takano volvió a murmurar:

– Ritsu...

Mi primera reacción fue levantarme y comprobar que todo iba bien. Los aparatos no mostraban nada raro, y Takano seguía dormido. Volví a acariciarle y le respondí:

– Estoy aquí, a tu lado.

Eso parecía tranquilizarle, pues su gesto se destensaba y continuaba durmiendo plácidamente.

Tras terminar de cenar, la actividad en los pasillos volvió a reducirse, y apagaron las luces. Yo había dormido toda la mañana, así que en ese momento estaba demasiado activo. Sentado allí, necesitaba hacer algo para distraerme. De modo que tomé mi lápiz rojo y los manuscritos y continué trabajando por un rato. Sin darme cuanta habían pasado un par de horas y de pronto Takano volvió a murmurar:

– Ritsu.

Mientras seguía sentado y escribiendo notas, levanté la mano para acariciar la de Takano y tranquilizarle, y sin levantar la vista de mis manuscritos le dije:

– Tranquilo, estoy aquí contigo. No me voy a ir de tu lado.  
– Ya veo – Contestó él.

Volví mi mirada rápidamente hacia Takano y al fin... ¡estaba despierto! Mi reacción fue inmediata. Me levanté de un salto desparramando todos mis papeles por el suelo, e instintivamente le agarré del brazo con cuidado, para no dañarle.

– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó con la voz aún débil.  
– Estás bien. Estamos en el hospital. Tuviste un percance con el auto, pero ya pasó todo. Te pondrás bien.  
– ¿El auto? ¿Cuánto...Cuánto tiempo?  
– Unos días. Pero todo está bien ahora.  
– Y tú... ¿has estado aquí todo el tiempo?  
– ¿Y dónde si no iba a estar tonto? – Dije sin poder evitar que me saliera una lágrima.

Takano acercó su mano a mi cara mientras me sonrojaba. Cuidadosamente, retiró mi lágrima, acariciando mi mejilla y susurró:

– ¡Hey! Todo está bien... estás a mi lado... mi Ritsu...


	14. La última barrera

Pasamos toda la noche hablando de lo que había pasado. De las visitas que había tenido. Del amable doctor que lo trató. De cómo Yokozawa se había desmayado al ver la aguja y, finalmente, de lo difícil que me había resultado pasar todas aquellas horas de temor y sufrimiento...

– Siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar todo esto – Se disculpó Takano.  
– No seas tonto, ¡no es tu culpa!  
– Lo sé, pero no quiero que vuelvas a derramar tus lágrimas de esa manera. – Dijo mientras volvía a acariciar mi mejilla, a lo que yo respondí moviendo suavemente la cabeza para poder sentir mejor su mano.  
– ¿Ves? Puedes hacerlo.  
– ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?  
– Estar meloso conmigo.  
– Cállate. No lo estropees... – afirmé mientras me ruborizaba. Él contestó con una ligera risa.

Estuvimos un rato hablando un poco más de lo sucedido. Yo ya sabía que era lo que él había ido a hacer esa tarde, pero no le pregunté ni le hable al respecto. Él continúo diciendo:

– No recuerdo mucho. Sólo que salí de la oficina y tomé mi coche. A partir de ahí no recuerdo más.  
– No te fuerces. Tardará un poco hasta que puedas volver a recordar los detalles, y de cualquier modo no es necesario que recuerdes eso.  
– Sí hay algo que recuerdo. No es un recuerdo en sí... pero de alguna forma es un sentimiento.  
– ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué es?  
– Que tú estabas a mi lado.  
– No empieces... – Pedí mientras volvía a sonrojarme.  
– Sí. No sé por qué, pero podía sentir que estabas ahí.  
– No me extraña... no parabas de murmurar mi nombre, incluso inconsciente.  
– ¿Hice eso?  
– Sí... incluso delante de Isaka-san y todos los del departamento... que por cierto... ya lo saben todo... – Recordé avergonzado.  
– Ah vaya... supongo que es fácil que se dieran cuenta... Incluso ahora, después de más de 10 años... no puedo evitar ocultar lo enamorado que estoy de ti... – Reflexionó mientras yo enrojecía hasta las orejas.

¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo podía decir todo aquello con tanta facilidad? ¿Cómo podían Yokozawa y Kirishima abrazarse como si nada? _Y ahí voy de nuevo... buscando una explicación racional. Kisa debía tener razón después de todo... si hubiera una explicación racional... no sería amor..._

– Takano-san, yo... yo... – trague saliva y respire hondo – Takano-san yo te... yo te...

En ese momento los aparatos empezaron a pitar descontrolados, ante mi cara de sorpresa. Un cable se había desconectado por accidente. _¿Otra vez? ¡No! ¡Esta vez no!_

Me puse de pie con decisión y grité. Justo una milésima de segundo antes, Takano se había vuelto hacia el lado contrario para colocar el cable que se había salido y los instrumentos se callaron. Todo quedó en silencio, pero no fui capaz de detener las palabras que ya salían de mi boca a todo volumen:

– ¡¡YO TE AMO!!

Me quedé paralizado. ¿De verdad había pasado eso? _Lo... Lo ha oído. Esta vez lo ha oído._

En efecto, Takano me miraba con cara de sorpresa. Rojo como un tomate, no pude evitar bajar la vista para no mirarle a los ojos. _Moriré de la vergüenza..._ En ese momento Takano acercó su mano a mi barbilla y sujetándola, tiró de mi para besarme.

No era nuestro primer beso, claro, pero esta vez se sentía muy diferente. Era como si al fin me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Como si por fin me encontrara libre, en paz conmigo mismo.

Nos separamos mientras Takano me miraba a los ojos. Yo seguía ruborizado hasta el extremo, pero no podía evitar mantener su mirada. Ya no. Esa había sido la última de mis barreras y, sin apenas percatarme, no había sido él quien la derribó, sino yo mismo.

– Yo también te amo, Ritsu...


	15. Espere su turno

La mañana siguiente consistió en un largo desfile de compañeros y conocidos que se alternaban para visitar a Takano. Yokozawa había levantado parte de la prohibición y media oficina se presentó en el hospital a la hora del almuerzo. Desde Isaka-san hasta la chica de la limpieza, todos querían ver a Takano y desearle una pronta recuperación. Al principio era molesto. Él aún no estaba bien, y pensé que le sería incómodo recibir tantas visitas. Pero para mi sorpresa, al contrario de encontrarse fatigado, se veía contento. Entre uno de esos "relevos de turno", como los llamábamos, me dijo:

– ¿Por qué no me coges de la mano cuando hay alguien más?  
– ¿Qué dices? No voy a hacer eso.  
– ¿Crees que no lo saben ya?  
– ¡Claro que no! Nuestros compañeros han sido discretos todo este tiempo.  
– ¡Ja! Te aseguro que lo sabría menos gente si lo hubiéramos publicado en la revista mensual...  
– Idiota...

Finalmente, llegó el turno de Yokozawa. Estaba visiblemente irritado, y con razón. Le habían hecho esperar como a uno más:

– ¡Masamune! ¿Acaso tengo que pedir cita la próxima vez? – Se quejó  
– Tal vez, no tengo mi agenda por aquí hoy...  
– ¡Idiota! – Protestó, antes de continuar– Onodera, ¿Cómo se está comportando?  
– Eso, ¿Cómo me estoy portando? – Se burló Takano mientras me miraba  
– Como el idiota de siempre...  
– Entonces todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. – Sentenció Yokozawa – Onodera, ahora quiero que salgas un momento.

Takano se irritó e intentó abroncar a Yokozawa:

– ¡Yokozawa! Ya te he dicho que no molestes a Onod...  
– ¡No, Takano-san! – Interrumpí – Si Yokozawa quiere hablar contigo en privado, saldré un momento. No pasa nada.  
– ¿Eh? – Se extrañó  
– Será poco tiempo... al fin y al cabo "mi turno" acabará pronto... – Añadió Yokozawa con sarcasmo.  
– ¡Hey! ¿Por qué de pronto me estoy preocupando por toda esta complicidad entre ustedes dos?

Miré con cara asesina a Takano y salí. Me imaginaba lo que Yokozawa quería hacer. Así que no les molesté y aproveché para tomar el aire fuera. En la calle efectivamente había un numeroso grupo de compañeros esperando. A la mayoría no los conocía, pero sus caras me eran familiares. En uno de los bancos estaba Kisa, que al verme se levantó y se acercó a saludarme.

– ¿Qué tal está Takano?  
– Muy bien, parece que más animado hoy. ¿Han... han venido todos?  
– Casi todos. Hasegawa-san estaba fuera por trabajo. Bueno, ¿y qué tal tú?  
– Bien, bastante más aliviado ahora... en todos los sentidos... – Insinué  
– Entiendo... – dijo Kisa  
– ¿Y qué tal el trabajo? ¿hay novedades?

Estuvimos un rato más hablando sobre las tareas pendientes y sobre la baja que Isaka-san nos concedió a Takano y a mí, hasta que Yokozawa salió gritando: "¡El que sigue!" y Kisa se adelantó a subir a ver a Takano.

– ¡Hey Onodera! – Llamó Yokozawa mientras se acercaba – Masamune parece estar mejor. Si necesitas ir a casa a descansar u otra cosa, llámame y te cubriré. Esta tarde saldré temprano, así que tengo tiempo.  
– Oh, bien. Iré a por ropa limpia para unos días más. Gracias Yokozawa.  
– ¡Por nada! – se despidió levantando la mano mientras se marchaba.

En ese momento, sonó mi teléfono. Tomé el teléfono del bolsillo y miré la pantalla: "Papá". Sorprendido, descolgué:

– ¿Padre?  
– Hola hijo. ¿Qué tal estás?  
– Bien, ¿y tú?  
– Supongo que te extrañará que te llame yo en vez de tu madre.  
– Ehh... bueno sí, un poco. ¿Ocurre algo?  
– Isaka-san me llamó esta mañana. Me contó que tu jefe ha tenido un accidente de coche.

_¿¿¿Ehhhh???_

– Ohh si-sí... Pe-pero ya está mu-mucho mejor... Hemos venido todos los compañeros a verle hoy. – Respondí con risa nerviosa.

_¡Agghhrr! ¡¡¿¿Qué es lo que le ha dicho Isaka??!!_

– Me alegro de que se haya mejorado. Me pareció un buen tipo cuando hablé con él.  
– ¿Eehh? ¿Hablaste con él alguna vez?  
– Sí, hace cosa de un mes. Estuvimos un buen rato hablando de ti, y parece que él te aprecia mucho.

_¿¿¿QUÉEEEE???_

– Bueno hijo, tengo que dejarte, voy a entrar a una reunión. ¡Deséale una pronta recuperación de mi parte! ¡Adiós!  
– ¿¿PA-PAPÁ???

_¿¿¿Pero qué rayos??? ¿A que ha venido eso? ¿Es que sabe algo? ¡¿Por qué me están entrando ganas de matar a Takano-san tan pronto?!_


	16. Un paciente difícil

Había pasado una semana desde que Takano salió del hospital y prácticamente yo vivía en su apartamento. Estaba a su cuidado, así que tuve que hacer todas las labores de la casa además de enfermero a tiempo completo. Y vaya si era un paciente difícil... constantemente quejándose de las limitaciones impuestas por el médico y de que no le dejara hacer cuanto quería. Por supuesto, tampoco iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacer peticiones cada vez más absurdas o ridículas... del tipo "ponte el delantal sin ropa debajo", "ponte uniforme de enfermera cuando me cures" y otras cosas humillantes que por supuesto no hice.

A pesar de que en casa seguían viniendo visitas casi a diario, nadie se extrañaba por mi presencia permanente allí. Al menos nadie comentaba nada. Debía bastar con la obviedad de que hubiéramos tomado la baja a la misma vez en el trabajo...

Una de las noches, mientras preparaba la cena, Takano apareció en el salón intentando caminar con unas muletas que había traído Hatori. Estuvo a punto de caerse y me apresure a ayudarle a sentarle en el sofá.

– ¿Pero qué haces idiota? ¡Ya te dije que esas muletas no las usarías por ahora! ¡Si no te comportas las llevaré a mi apartamento para que no las puedas coger!  
– Que molesto...  
– Fiuu... – Suspiré – eres peor como paciente que como jefe.  
– Eso es porque no quieres acercarte a mí.  
– ¡Idiota, es porque tienes muchas contusiones aún y no quiero hacerte daño!  
– ¡Ay! – Se quejó, e inmediatamente me acerqué para ver que le pasaba.  
–¿Estás bien? ¿Qué es?  
– Me duele por aquí – Dijo poniéndose la mano en el costado.  
– Déjame ver – Pedí mientras me acercaba a examinar

De repente me tomó del brazo y me arrastro hasta el sofá, sentándome entre sus piernas y agarrándome con sus brazos para que no pudiera escapar.

– ¿Ves? Ya estoy mejor  
– Debí imaginarlo... era una trampa. ¡Suéltame!¡Te harás daño!  
– Duele más cuando tú no estás cerca...  
– ¡Tengo que hacer la cena!  
– No quiero... prefiero jugar a los médicos... – Susurró en mi oído sugerentemente.  
– ¡Imbécil!  
– Es verdad... Además, ahora tengo tu sangre dentro de mí. ¿Es lo que me salvó no? ¿Sabes lo difícil que es sentirte dentro de mi todo el tiempo y no poder tocarte?  
– ¡¡Ya basta!! ¡¡Deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas!! – Grité mientras intentaba liberarme.  
– Dame tu mano.  
– ¡No!  
– ¿Por qué? Todos dijeron que en el hospital no me soltabas... – Volvía a susurrar a mi oído.  
– ¡Eso es diferente! ¿Por qué haría eso ahora?  
– Porque dijiste que me amas.  
– Hum... no hagas que me arrepienta de eso tan pronto...  
– ¡Hey, eso duele!  
– ¡Ya estás medicado para el dolor! – Sentencié justo cuando conseguí liberarme.

Lo cierto es que habían sido unas semanas difíciles también para mí. Había prometido no dormir con él mientras estuviera dolorido, pero cada vez me resultaba más difícil. Por supuesto, sus constantes quejas y lamentos para que me metiera en su cama mientras montaba todas las noches mi futón lo hacían más difícil aún... 

Miré de reojo mientras cocinaba para ver a Takano en el sofá. Estaba esperando la cena y no podía levantarse.

– Esta noche... dormiré contigo.  
– ¿Eh? ¿En serio?  
– Sólo si prometes no acosarme... No hasta que estés mejor. Dormir y nada más.  
– No prometeré eso...  
– ¡Idiota! Si no lo prometes me iré a dormir a mi apartamento.  
– ¿Y si me pasa algo por las noches? Deberías dejar tu apartamento y vente a vivir conmigo permanentemente  
– ¿Eh? No empieces otra vez con eso...  
– Si prometes pensarlo no te atacaré hasta que me haya recuperado.  
– Mmm... – Gruñí – Esta bien, lo pensaré...

No tenía muchas esperanzas de que cumpliera su promesa, pero aun así lo hizo. Fue agradable poder dormir de nuevo a su lado. Sentir de nuevo como me abrazaba y me sujetaba como algo tan preciado para él... Verlo mientras dormía... y sobre todo... caer en la cuenta de que al final se había salido con la suya... consiguió, como prometió, que le dijera que lo amo. _Sin duda alguna es para matarlo..._


	17. Sin cambios por aquí

Takano había mejorado mucho durante la siguiente semana, por lo que decidimos volver al trabajo el próximo día por la mañana. Sorprendentemente había cumplido su promesa de no acosarme, y me preocupaba que, ya que el plazo de nuestro acuerdo vencía el mismo día que nos reincorporábamos al trabajo, él pudiera explotar de un momento a otro como un volcán sobre mí. Aunque por otro lado... también yo necesitaba que volviera a tocarme de esa forma.

Ya que él cumplió su parte, yo debía cumplir la mía, así que llamé a mi casero y le comuniqué que dejaría el apartamento en dos semanas. Otra mudanza... aunque al menos está vez sería de una puerta a otra. Por su parte, Takano también tuvo que hacer varias gestiones hasta que al fin pudieron reparar su auto. Había usado las muletas durante toda la semana, pero ya caminaba bastante mejor y las soltó.

Era por la mañana temprano y aparcamos en el estacionamiento de la Editorial. Mientras detenía el auto, me preocupé:

– ¿Estás seguro? Isaka-san dijo que podías tomarte un par de días más.  
– Sí, estoy bien.  
– Vale, pero no te fuerces mucho el primer día.  
– No seas pesado...  
– Mmm....

Entramos juntos por la puerta principal con nuestra habitual pose. Takano con su maletín a la espalda y yo con el mío agarrado delante con las dos manos, mientras miraba de un lado a otro con sospecha a cada uno de los empleados con los que nos cruzábamos. Como imaginaba, todos se comportaban extraño, con saludos y sonrisas nada habituales...

– ¿Por qué hemos tenido que entrar juntos? – Refunfuñé entre dientes mientras esperábamos a que llegara el ascensor.  
– Porque estamos saliendo.  
– ¿Eh? ¿Quién decidió eso?  
– Yo – Contestó mientras entrabamos en el ascensor.  
– ¡Idiota!  
– Además, ya todos lo saben...  
– ¡Pero no tienes que decirlo en voz alta! – Protesté mientras se cerraban las puertas.

El ascensor era precisamente uno de los lugares que más miedo me daban en ese momento... Sabía que Takano podía abalanzarse sobre mí en cualquier momento, y el ascensor era uno de sus lugares favoritos para hacerlo. Para mi sorpresa, él no se movió. Y pude respirar tranquilo.

– Qué iluso... – Dijo misteriosamente mientras la puerta se abría.  
– ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?  
– No creas que no voy a devorarte en cuanto tenga la más mínima oportunidad. Sólo estoy acechando a mi presa... – Continuó mientras me dejaba atrás  
– ¡Oye! ¡No empieces!  
– ¡Vamos! No llegues tarde al trabajo o tu jefe te castigará.

Que odioso... Así que corrí para adelantarme y llegamos al fin al departamento. Todos estaban ya allí.

– ¡Buenos días!  
– ¡Buenos días! ¿Han cuidado bien de la casa mientras no estaba? – Preguntó Takano.  
– Sí, todo está como siempre. – Respondió Kisa entre risas.

Entonces todo debe estar retrasado de nuevo... 

– Bien, – continuó Takano – tengo una reunión con Isaka-san ahora a primera hora, así que dejaremos los saludos para después. Quiero que, a mi vuelta, me pongan al día de la situación actual. Vayan actualizando a Onodera mientras tanto.

Takano no apareció hasta media mañana y para entonces, mi mesa ya tenía una considerable montaña de documentos y trabajos pendientes. Todo parecía volver a la normalidad. Trabajaba ordenadamente cuando otro montón de papeles grapados cayó sobre mi mesa sobresaltándome.

– Aquí tienes más trabajo – ordenó Takano – Quiero estos informes listos para mañana en la tarde. Estos otros para hoy... y... ¡ah sí! Ve preparando las encuestas para mañana...

Todos mis compañeros se quedaron observando boquiabiertos. Efectivamente... nada había cambiado allí...

– Llevas mucho retraso – Continuó quejándose mientras se sentaba en su mesa.  
– ¿¿DE QUIÉN ES LA CULPA??  
– ¡Ah! Si tienes tiempo para quejarte, entonces te daré más trabajo.  
– Mmm... – Gruñí  
– ¡Y todos ustedes! ¿Qué están mirando? ¡A trabajar!

Todos volvieron apresuradamente a trabajar mientras Takano se levantaba de nuevo y se acercaba a mi puesto:

– ¡Ah! Onodera... una cosa más...  
– ¿¿QUÉ??  
– No hagas planes para esta noche.  
– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?  
– Porque tenemos una cita pendiente, ¿recuerdas? Antes de mi accidente.  
– ¡¡NO HABLARÉ DE ESAS COSAS AQUÍ!!  
– Bien... hasta la noche pues... – Dijo con altanería regresando a su asiento.

Se me están ocurriendo otras muchas formas de llevar a cabo un asesinato...


	18. Rodeados de recuerdos

Al final del día estaba agotado... habían sido demasiados días desconectado del trabajo y el volver a trabajar tan intensamente casi habían terminado con mis energías. Pero sobre todo temía que era lo que quería hacer Takano esa noche... Mientras recogíamos todo para marcharnos, intenté escapar:

– Me adelantaré para tomar el tren.  
– No seas idiota, trajimos el coche. Además, tienes un compromiso está noche.  
– ¡Estoy muy cansado!¡Así que no puedo ir!  
– Es una orden.  
– ¡NO PUEDES DARME ORDENES FUERA DEL TRABAJO!  
– ¿No ves que seguimos en la oficina aún?

Intenté resistirme cuanto pude, pero como siempre se salió con la suya y me hizo subir al coche... Una vez que subimos, introdujo la llave, pero no arrancó.

– ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te encuentras bien? – Me preocupé  
– Hay algo en la guantera, ábrela.  
–¿Eh?

Abrí la guantera y había una cinta de fieltro blanco allí.

– ¿Qué es esto?  
– Quiero que te la pongas y te tapes los ojos con ella.  
– Pero ¿qué dices? ¡No voy a hacer eso!  
– Qué molesto... ¡Sólo póntela!

A regañadientes accedí y me la coloqué mientras Takano la anudaba por mi nuca.

– ¿Puedes ver algo?  
– ¿Cómo voy a ver nada? Me has dejado ciego...  
– Muy bien. – Dijo mientras arrancaba el coche.  
– ¿A dónde vamos Takano-san?  
– Es una sorpresa.

Miedo me daba aquella respuesta tan enigmática. En cualquier momento podía suceder que Takano se abalanzara sobre mí y cumpliera su amenaza. _Seguramente me llevará a algún lugar apartado y lo hará... Aunque en el fondo yo también lo deseo... Hace demasiado tiempo de la última vez..._

Estuvimos circulando durante un rato hasta que noté como el coche se detenía y oí como Takano sacaba las llaves, abría su puerta y salía

– ¿Hemos llegado?  
– Casi – contesto mientras abría la puerta de mi lado – Sujétate a mí.

A tientas pude encontrar su mano y me agarré para salir. Entonces sujetó mis hombros y, tras cerrar la puerta del coche, me llevó hacia adelante, guiándome. Podía oír el sonido de unos árboles al moverse con el viento, y la brisa del exterior. Desorientado, me detuve.

– No te detengas, ¡vamos!  
– Pero... ¿y si tropiezo?  
– Tonto, ¿crees que voy a dejarte caer?

Seguimos caminando hasta que el sonido del exterior cesó, y pude escuchar como nuestros pasos provocaban un eco que resonaba en alguna sala de tamaño considerable. Tras avanzar unos pasos, me detuvo y advirtió:

– Hay unas escaleras, las subiremos.  
– ¿Es que no había ascensor? – Pregunté molesto  
– Cállate y sube...

Tras subir con dificultad, recorrimos otro tramo hasta que me hizo detenerme de nuevo. Oí el sonido de unas llaves, y una puerta abrirse con dificultad. Parecía bastante pesada o, al menos, un poco antigua.

– Vamos, sigamos. Ya casi hemos llegado.  
– Takano-san, ¿dónde estamos?  
– Paciencia, ya casi estamos. – respondió haciéndome pasar a través de aquella extraña puerta.

Aquella nueva estancia tenía un olor que se me hacía extrañamente familiar. _Este olor..._

– ¿Hemos vuelto a la oficina?  
– ¡Claro que no!

Takano seguía conduciendo mis pasos en la oscuridad, y el olor cada vez me resultaba más conocido. _No sé dónde estoy, pero este olor... he estado antes aquí..._

– Ya puedes quitarte la cinta.

Me llevé las manos a la nuca y desanudé la cinta. Mientras mis ojos enfocaban, pude empezar a distinguir algo. Aunque no había mucha luz, pude percibir que se trataban de libros. Estantes llenos de libros. _Este lugar... esto es..._

– ¡La biblioteca de la escuela! ¿Pero cómo...?  
– Aún tengo algunos contactos entre los profesores de literatura...

Todo estaba tal como lo recordaba. No había regresado allí después de lo que pasó, pero parecía como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado por aquellas estanterías, aquellas mesas y aquellos libros. De repente, Takano me cogió de las manos:

– Ritsu... aquí fue donde todo empezó. Aquí nos conocimos y dio comienzo nuestra historia.

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar mientras podía notar como mi corazón se aceleraba a cada palabra que pronunciaba Takano.

– La primera vez no lo hicimos muy bien... – Continuó, mientras lo miraba con asombro – Por eso, quiero que sea aquí mismo... el lugar donde tengamos un nuevo comienzo... Por eso...

De repente se puso de rodillas, se llevó la mano al bolsillo, y ante mi total perplejidad, sacó la caja negra abierta, enseñándome el anillo de oro:

–Ritsu, cásate conmigo.

Mi corazón se había vuelto loco. Podía notar en mi frente cada uno de los latidos que se sucedían a gran velocidad. _¡Finalmente lo está haciendo!_ Abrí mi boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salían:

– Yo... Yo... Yo...

De mi pecho no salía el aire suficiente para pronunciar palabra alguna, pero busqué toda la energía que quedaba dentro de mí y contesté:

–Yo... Yo... ¡Sí!

Takano me miraba visiblemente ruborizado mientras me colocaba el anillo en el dedo delicadamente. Nunca había le había visto sonrojarse, ni siquiera en la secundaria. _No me había parado a pensarlo antes, pero... se ve tan hermoso así... es como un sueño... Mi amado Senpai..._

Antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar se lanzó directo hacia mi boca, besándome apasionadamente. Allí, como aquella vez hacía tanto tiempo, entre libros y recuerdos, cumplió su amenaza y me devoró una y otra vez, mientras nuestros cuerpos se fundían como uno sólo, durante toda la noche...


	19. Sólo un poco más

Ya debía ser de día. No era necesario abrir los ojos para saber que, una vez más, despertaba en su cama. El tacto de sus sábanas, el aroma de Takano... Sin duda era su cama. La que, tan pronto dejara mi apartamento, sería también la mía. Apenas había abierto los ojos, busqué a tientas a Takano sin encontrarlo a mi lado. Entonces miré y vi algo en mi mano. _¿Qué es esto?_

_¡¡¡¡BUAHHH!!!! ¡¡¡¡NO FUE UN SUEÑO!!!!_

– ¡Ah! ¿ya te has despertado? – Afirmo Takano entrando en la habitación mientras yo escondía rápidamente mi mano. – Vamos, tienes el desayuno en la mesa.

Cuando salí al salón la mesa estaba perfectamente preparada con un amplio festín. Takano había cocinado un maravilloso surtido de mis platos favoritos. Todo estaba desplegado y listo para comer, así que, sin pensármelo me senté y tomé los palillos.

Takano había tomado el periódico y abría ampliamente sus páginas tapándole mi vista. Aun así, intenté esconder mi mano derecha, con el anillo, entre mis piernas, mientras que con la mano izquierda intentaba utilizar torpemente los palillos para intentar comer.

Soy diestro, así que me estaba resultando terriblemente difícil utilizar la mano izquierda. Intentando por todos los medios que Takano no se diera cuenta, traté te sujetar los palillos para tomar un poco de arroz cuando uno de ellos salió disparado cayendo en el suelo, a pocos centímetros de él. Me quedé muy quieto, esperando que no se hubiera dado cuenta, cuando, desde el otro lado del periódico se oyó:

– ¿Crees que porque escondas tu mano no voy a recordar que te casarás conmigo?  
– ¿¿EEHH?? ¡¡¡BUAAHH!!!

Entonces plegó el periódico y se agacho para coger el palillo del suelo. Luego chistó:

– Tss... Voy a casarme con un mocoso...  
– ¡¡OYE!! ¡No me trates como a un niño pequeño!  
– Está bien, disfrute pues de su desayuno... Señor "Takano Ritsu"  
– ¿¿QUÉE?? ¡¡NO VOY A LLAMARME ASÍ!!  
– ¿Por qué no?  
– Sabes que no puedo perder el apellido de mi familia... – Contesté enojado.  
– Entonces, ¿prefieres "Oda Ritsu"?  
– ¡Olvida ya ese nombre!  
– Lo haré si me llamas Masamune en adelante.  
– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué haría eso?  
– Porque vas a casarte conmigo...

Takano siguió molestándome hasta que terminamos de desayunar, obligándome a llamarle por su nombre de pila, a lo cual no terminaba de acostumbrarme. Luego bajamos al garaje y tomamos el auto de camino al trabajo. 

Durante el viaje, en mi asiento, llevaba las manos apoyadas sobre mis piernas, pudiendo mirar una y otra vez mi anillo de reojo, intentando disimular para evitar que él se diera cuenta. _Seguro que está vigilándome otra vez... que molesto..._

_¿Debería quitármelo ya? No, me lo quitaré en cuanto lleguemos al estacionamiento... pero aún no... quiero verlo un poco más... sólo un poco más..._

– Puedes dejártelo puesto si quieres... – afirmó Takano.  
– ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?  
– El anillo.  
– ¡Definitivamente no! ¡Todo el mundo se enteraría!  
– Que importa...  
– ¡Sí importa! No sabes la escena que tuve que vivir en el hospital... incluso Isaka-san sabía lo nuestro.  
– Ya veo... ¿así que el único que no lo sabías eras tú? – preguntó con sorna mientras detenía el auto en un semáforo en rojo.  
– ¡Fue una situación verdaderamente incómod...! – Y me interrumpió con un beso, al que obviamente yo respondí empujándole:  
– ¡Ya para de hacer eso fuera de casa!  
– Qué pesado...

En la oficina, afortunadamente el día transcurrió sin problemas hasta la tarde, cuando de nuevo Takano me interrumpió para seguir molestando...

– Onodera, tienes más trabajo aquí. ¿Y dónde están las encuestas de ayer? ¡Deja de holgazanear y termínalas!  
– ¡¡YO NO HOLGAZANEO!!  
– ¿Entonces dónde están?

_Yo... voy a casarme con este individuo... seguramente algo está mal en mi cabeza... no llegaré a los cuarenta por el estrés de soportar esto cada día..._

– ¡Ricchan! ¡Felicidades! – Irrumpió Kisa mientras Takano le miraba por encima de sus gafas.  
– ¿Eh? ¿Cómo dices? No es mi cumpleaños ni nada de eso.  
– Por su compromiso. – contestó señalando a Takano.  
– ¿¿¿¿QUÉ???? ¡¡NO!! No... no hay... definitivamente no...

Kisa golpeo suavemente mi cabeza con el puño y continuó:

– ¡Tranquilo! Todos lo saben ya.  
– ¡¡¿¿PERO QUÉ....??!! ¿¿Ustedes tienen un sexto sentido para esto o algo así?? – Pregunté mientras Takano se levantaba y se dirigía sospechosamente hacía el ascensor.  
–¿Eh? ¡Ah, no! Es por la circular. – Contestó Kisa  
–¡¿QUÉ CIRCULAR?! – Pregunté mientras sostenía con violencia a Kisa por cuello de su camisa  
– Está – intervino Hatori ofreciéndome un papel con el logo de la compañía.

Cogí el papel con gran enojo y leí:

_A todos los empleados de Marukawa Editorial:_

_¡Boda a la vista en el Departamento Emerald!_

_Onodera Ritsu y Takano Masamune anuncian su próximo compromiso..._

– ¡¡¡¡¡¡TAKANO-SAAAAAAN!!!!!!

\- FIN -

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por completar la historia. Si te ha gustado, te agradecería que valoraras y comentaras. Si además te gusta el género Yaoi/Boy's Love te invito a pasar por mi perfil y echar un vistazo al resto de obras que publico. Espero que las disfrutes tanto como yo escribiéndolas.


End file.
